The Swan Lake Hồ Thiên Nga
by snowdroppetal
Summary: Dựa trên câu chuyển cổ tích Hồ Thiên Nga. Câu chuyện về nàng công chúa xinh đẹp và tên pháp sư cuồng si quyền lực. Long-fic Fairy tale Magic AU Hurt/ Comfort Romantic Angst


_Long-fic|Rating: M|Fairy tale|Magic| AU | Klaroline_

_I do not own TVD nor Tchaikovsky's The Swan Lake_

_Hurt/ Comfort|Romantic|Angst_

**{The Swan Lake}**

**Hồ Thiên Nga**

_Khi kẻ gieo lời nguyền lại rơi vào lưới tình do chính mình giăng ra_

_Khi đôi cánh trắng bị nhuộm đen vĩnh viễn_

_Khi trái tim chết được tái sinh lần nữa_

_Khi thiên thần và ác quỉ đến bên nhau_

_Khi kết thúc mọi hận thù_

_và tình yêu_

_bắt đầu_

_tất cả_

_…_

_._

Bảng phân vai

Klaus Mikaelson – Von Rothbart

Caroline Forbes – Odette

Bill Forbes – Vua William

* * *

_"__Tất cả những gì ngươi có, tất cả mọi thứ ngươi yêu, đều sẽ thuộc về ta."_

_- Von Rothbart_

1

Đêm trăng tròn.

Cả vương quốc hân hoan đón mừng sinh thần thứ mười sáu của công chúa Odette – vị công chúa xinh đẹp và duy nhất của đức vua William. Chưa có ai may mắn được một lần trông thấy nàng. Nhưng sắc đẹp của Odette luôn được mọi người ca tụng. Nàng sở hữu mái tóc vàng óng ả như ánh trăng, đôi mắt xanh thẳm của bầu trời, giọng nói êm như chuông ngân và dáng người uyển chuyển như thiên nga trắng. Biết bao hoàng tử, vương tôn tìm đến ngỏ lời cầu hôn, nhưng đức vua William đều khước từ vì quá thương con và cho rằng tuổi nàng vẫn còn nhỏ. Đến hôm nay, khi Odette tròn mười sáu, cũng là lúc ngài quyết định ban lệnh kén rể cho công chúa. Điều kiện do chính Odette đưa ra vô cùng đơn giản, nhưng cũng không phải dễ thực hiện: Bất kể giàu nghèo, bất kể tuổi tác, chỉ cần khiến cho nàng cảm thấy hạnh phúc thật sự.

Đức vua William lo lắng không yên. Ngài đứng trên đỉnh tháp cao nhất của lâu đài, nhìn xuống thần dân của mình. Đèn lồng được thắp sáng, ai nấy đổ xô ra khắp các nẻo đường, tụ họp bên dưới cổng thành. Tiếng hô vang "Đức vua vạn tuế!" càng khiến ngài thêm phiền não.

"Thưa bệ hạ, ngài có cần vào trong ngồi nghỉ một lát không?"

William quay lại. Sau lưng ngài là đệ nhất pháp sư của vương quốc, Von Rothbart. Vị pháp sư luôn khiến đức vua e dè. Không ai biết tuổi thật và thân thế của Von Rothbart, chỉ biết trong lúc đất nước loạn lạc binh đao, hắn đã đến cầu kiến quốc vương xin được bày mưu hiến kế. Hắn lập được đại công, mang chiến thắng trở về chỉ trong một đêm, dẹp tan tất cả những kẻ xâm lăng hùng mạnh nhất. Binh lính dưới quyền của hắn khi quay về vô cùng mơ hồ, không nhớ nổi họ chiến thắng kẻ thù bằng cách nào.

Đức vua nhìn Von Rothbart. Ông lặng lẽ quay vào trong theo lời hắn.

"Bệ hạ có muốn thần đến xem công chúa thế nào không?"

William đông cứng người. Giọng của Von Rothbart trầm xuống. Đó không đơn giản là câu hỏi, mà là câu khẳng định. Nỗi sợ hãi vô hình đang dần chiếm lấy ông. Điều ông lo ngại cuối cùng cũng đến. Chỉ là không còn cách nào ngăn cản được nữa.

Von Rothbart nhếch môi cười. Hắn xoay người đi. Chiếc áo choàng đen của hắn quét lên sàn đá hoa cương trắng muốt, tạo nên một sự đối lập kỳ dị. Cây trượng phép trên tay hắn sáng lên một màu xanh ma quái.

* * *

Odette ngồi tựa vào cửa sổ. Ánh trăng phủ xuống làn da nàng một màu lấp lánh như bạch ngọc. Đêm nay là sinh thần của nàng. Nàng đang mong chờ ước nguyện tuổi mười sáu sẽ trở thành hiện thực. Tìm được tự do và lấy người mình yêu thương – đó chỉ là cái cớ. Nàng yêu cha mình và cần trốn đi thật xa, tìm mọi cách để cứu cha và vương quốc khỏi tên ác quỉ đội lốt người kia.

Tay Odette siết chặt sợi dây chuyền mà hoàng hậu đã cho nàng khi còn bé. Viên đá hình bán nguyệt được khắc từ một thiên thạch rơi xuống vương quốc cách đây hàng trăm năm. Bà nói đó là bùa hộ mệnh của nàng, tuyệt đối không được rời khỏi nó dù chỉ là một khắc.

Đang miên man suy nghĩ chợt Odette nghe tiếng ai đó hắng giọng. Nàng giật mình quay lại. Đứng đó một dáng người cao gầy trong sắc đen huyền bí.

"Ta không nghĩ là nơi đây cho phép đàn ông bước vào đâu." – Odette sẵn giọng.

Hắn không nói gì, chỉ khẽ cúi xuống rồi nhìn nàng, từ đầu đến chân. Ánh mắt như thiêu đốt khiến Odette có cảm giác như từng tất da thịt trên người trở nên bỏng rát.

"Von Rothbart, ta muốn nhắc nhở ngài một điều, đừng đi quá phận của mình."

Hắn tiến một bước về phía Odette.

"Ta đang nói với tư cách của công chúa."

Hai bước về phía nàng.

"Mời ngài ra ngoài ngay lập lức."

Ba bước.

"Không đùa đâu."

Bốn bước.

"Von-"

Von Rothbart đưa tay siết lấy eo Odette, kéo vào lòng hắn, bất chấp sự vùng vẫy kháng nghị của nàng.

"Rất cố gắng, tình yêu của ta."

"Ai là tình yêu của ai? Buông ra!"

"Không thích ta gọi thế à?" – Von Rothbart kề sát vào gương mặt đang đỏ hồng vì tức giận của Odette. Mùi hương thanh thoát và cảm giác mềm mại từ làn da cô gái trẻ khiến con quái thú trong người hắn lồng lên vì ham muốn. Odette cảm nhận được ngọn lửa dục vọng cháy bừng lên trong đôi mắt hắn. Bàn tay hắn vẫn siết chặt vùng eo, tay còn lại đang ve vuốt gương mặt nàng, mơn trớn xuống vùng cổ, và lướt qua bầu ngực căng tràn.

"Dừng lại ngay." - Cơ thể nàng đang dần run lên mất kiêm soát.

"Sợi dây chuyền đẹp đấy, công chúa nhỏ của ta."

Trong mỗi câu nói, Von Rothbart đều nhấn mạnh sự độc chiếm của mình. Hắn muốn tất cả. Hắn muốn ngai vàng, muốn quyền lực, muốn vạn dân kính phục, muốn tất cả thế gian này phải quỳ dưới chân hắn. Và cô gái nhỏ này cũng không ngoại lệ. Chỉ là một con cờ trong tay để mặc hắn sai khiến và đạt được mục đích mà thôi.

"Đủ rồi. Không phải ngươi chỉ cần hô phong hoán vũ là có tất cả hay sao? Cớ gì lại tìm đến vương quốc bé nhỏ này? Sao nhất định phải hãm hại phụ vương và bắt ép ta? Chỉ cần giết chết ta là ngươi có thể đạt được mục đích kế vị rồi còn gì!"

Khóe môi Von Rothbart kéo dãn ra thành một nụ cười xảo quyệt. "Chỉ mỗi sự thông minh và can đảm thế này thôi cũng rất đáng cho ta giữ nàng lại bên mình rồi nhỉ?" – hắn kề sát môi vào tai Odette thì thầm – "Nhưng ta muốn nhắc nhở cho nàng nhớ, thông minh quá hậu quả sẽ khó lường lắm."

Cuối cùng, Von Rothbart cũng buông Odette ra.

"Cứ ở yên đấy và chờ đợi đi, công chúa nhỏ của ta. Qua đêm nay thôi, khi đồng hồ điểm mười hai giờ, mọi phép thuật mà mẫu hoàng quá cố của nàng yểm trên sợi dây đó sẽ bị phá vỡ. Và chắc chắn một điều rằng, vương quốc này, bao gồm cả nàng – "

Hắn ngân nga như thể đang kết lại bản trường ca yêu thích của mình.

"-đều.sẽ.là.của ta."


End file.
